


family dinner

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Seth helps Esme prepare a big family dinner.





	family dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the--beautiful--monster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the--beautiful--monster).



> This is a gift for [the--beautiful--monster](https://the--beautiful--monster.tumblr.com/)! I did a little digging into your tumblr and saw that you like Esme and Seth and I thought as two very sweet characters, they would have an interesting dynamic! I hope you enjoy it❤️  
> Also, check this fic out on [tumblr](http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/post/181389696141/this-is-my-gift-to-thebeautifulmonster-for)

Esme’s heart shaped lips pursed carefully as she watched the video on her laptop, bent over the counter as she inspected the food blog she’d come to enjoy. She’d started following several since her home had become populated with more than just vampires, hoping to find new recipes to test out for those who ate real food. There were a few that she was very fond of, spending time on their personal stories that came before the recipes as well as on the recipes themselves.

Footsteps, heavier than those of her vampire family members, came down the hall, bringing her chin up to see who it was.

Seth smiled a sweet, sparkling grin at her and loped in that was graceful with his wolf abilities and yet somehow still gangly with youth. “Hi Esme. Whatcha doing?”

Pleased to see one of her favorites among the pack, Esme smiled back. “Hello Seth. I’m just looking for a good recipe for dinner tonight.”

At the mention of food, Seth’s eyes lit up. It was no secret how much he enjoyed Esme’s cooking. “Sounds like fun. What are we having?”

“Well...” Esme bit her lip and moved to the fridge, opening it to reveal several whole chickens, two turkeys, a ham, and enough steaks to feed a small army. “These are all for dinner tonight, and then I have some potatoes, sweet and regular.” She pulled out the two produce drawers to reveal an assortment of vegetables. “Carrots, green beans, and zucchini. And I thought I’d make some cornbread muffins?”

“Wow,” Seth’s eyes were wide in awe. He managed to shut his slack jaw after a moment. “I’d say this is a lot of food but... we’ve all seen how the pack eats.”

Esme tossed her head back and a gentle tinkling laugh echoed in the kitchen. “That’s very true. I just want to find the right recipes to complement each other.”

“Hmm,” Seth rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “How about I start on prepping while you look. I could do the potatoes?”

A bright smile lit up Esme’s face. “That’s so sweet; I’d love the help. I’m thinking mashed for the regular potatoes. Can you do that?”

Pushing his sleeves up, Seth grabbed the bag of potatoes from the counter and rummaged in a drawer for a peeler. It was strange but nice how well he knew his way around their house by now. “Definitely.”

He set up a little station on the counter beside Esme, tugging the trash bin out from beneath the sink to sit beneath him as he peeled. 

Scrolling through her recipes at lightning speed once more, Esme took a moment to think on how nice it was to have the company in the kitchen. Plenty members of the family helped her; no one would dream of making Esme do all the cooking herself and anyone she asked would pitch in, but it was nice to have someone so sweet and eager as Seth.

“So what recipes have you found so far?” Seth asked, brown eyes sparkling as he looked up at Esme. It occurs to her that they are a similar shade to her own eyes before her transformation.

She turned the computer towards him to show him her collection so far, at a slower speed than she normally looked through them of course.

He looked as he peeled, oohing and nodding as they looked, bookmarking the ones they liked best.

And then they set to work cooking.

It was a lot of work of course, with all the main dishes they were preparing, but somehow with each other’s company it didn’t seem like much at all. It was even fun, working together like this. Esme showed him how to prepare the seasonings, their senses of smell testing when the blend was perfect.

They talked as they worked, Seth telling Esme all about the latest pack gossip (there was always more to tell) and Esme sharing a few stories of family dinners from her human youth.

“There,” Esme beamed when they’d cooked everything, all of it hot and ready to be eaten and each piece of their family would be arriving any moment. “I think that’s perfect.”

“The pack is gonna lose their mind over all the food,” Seth nodded in the affirmative, grinning back at her. “You’re a really great mom, Esme.”

If Esme’s heart still beat, it would have seized up, and if her eyes still produced tears, they would have welled up along her lashes.

She took Seth’s warm hand in her cold one, squeezing gently. 

“Thank you Seth,” she said, as much feeling as she could in her words. “You’re a wonderful son.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed❤️  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
